La vraie hygiène
by moquette
Summary: un one shot Luna . Pas de vulgarité et aucune choses mature . Il n'y a pas de romance a proprement parler mais c'est sympa quand même !


Kameza . Cette île était principalement un repère de pirates et de marchand peu honnête . En suivant les conseils de Juba , un pirate plutôt sympathique qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille en mer , ils accostèrent sur ce nouveau territoire aux premières lueurs du jour . Nami avait réussi à négocier une sorte de transaction avec ce capitaine pirate . Leur carte aux trésor contre celle de la navigatrice . Cette dernière étant bien sûre ... une fausse . Jamais elle ne se serait permis de passer à côter de ne serais-ce qu'une pièce d'or . Elle était particulièrement intéresser par cette nouvelle carte étant donné qu'elle en avait entendu parler dès son enfance . Elle rêvait de trouver ce mystérieux trésor pour racheter son village en une seule et unique mission .Maintenant elle rêvait de le trouver pour pouvoir s'acheter plein de jolie affaires et accessoires . Bien qu'elle aie une grande confiance en elle , Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé . Premièrement Juba avait vraiment la classe . Ils sentait extrêmement bon , il était habiller proprement et de manière stylé bien qu'il ai souvent un air nonchalant . En comparaison Luffy faisait un peu peine a voir ... De plus Juba avait l'air plutôt intelligent . Durant leur conversation d'hier il avait tout de même sembler un peu orgueilleux voire hautain mais qu'importe c'était elle la plus maligne se dit elle pour se rassurer . Dans tout les cas elle était bien déterminée a récupérer cette carte et à ne pas se laisser prendre de haut par cet homme aussi gentil soit il .

Elle essaya de se décontracter avant l'heure du départ en regardant Ussop , Chopper et Luffy jouer dans une sorte de motte de terre qui faisait un toboggan . Ils roulaient , sautaient , se bagarrer pour descendre en premier et cela la fit sourire . Néanmoins l'heure commençait a approcher et elle se décida a faire un petit rassemblement .

_ Hey tout le monde ! Rassemblement !

Après quelques protestations des trois comparses qui voulaient continuer a jouer , l'équipage au complet était rassembler sur le pont .

_ Bon alors je n'ai pas grand chose à dire . Simplement ce type aussi agréable soit il nous prend un peu de haut donc quoi qu'il arrive , même si une bagarre éclate ou une dispute ne perdez pas de vue le but de cette rencontre ... L'incroyable carte aux trésor est le but ULTIME ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre tout le monde ? s'écria Nami d'un air menaçant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous mollement en évitant de croiser son regard . Elle pouvait vraiment être dangereuse lorsqu'un trésor était en jeux ...

_ YOSH ! Allez ! C'est parti ! s'exclama Luffy gaiment .

_ Minute Luffy . dit-elle avec un sourire .

_ Oui ? Quoi ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublier une petite chose ? demande t-elle en gardant toujours son sourire figé .

Luffy réfléchit un instant puis s'exclama:

_ AAAAAAAHH ! Mon bentô pirate !

Il reçut un énorme coup de point sur la tête .

_ C'est pas de ca dont je voulais parler ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu est plein de terre et tu sens la transpiration ! Alors va prendre une douche et ai une allure correct ! hurla t-elle énerver .

_ Je sens pas la transpiration, je sens l'homme . Dit-il en se relevant .

Nami le refrappa avec sa force phénoménale ce qui le recloua au sol, agonisant .

_ Discute pas ! Il est hors de question que tu te présente comme ça devant eux ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils essaient de nous impressionner ? De quoi on aurait l'air si notre capitaine arrivait sale et puant !

_ Quoi ta honte de moi ? C'est ça ? se vexa Luffy

_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est une question d'image ! Dis moi tu veux que tout le monde pense que le futur seigneur des pirates est un porc ou qu'il ai une certaine classe ? En plus si tu fais un petit effort d'hygiène , je sais que t'aura déjà mille fois plus la classe que ce mec ce qui lui clouera le bec sans même se battre . Il nous prendra plus au sérieux !

_ Je déteste les bains ! Et puis on s'en fout de ce qu'il peut penser ! On n'aura cette carte de toute manière ! hurla Luffy .

_ Il y a tout de même un minimum Luffy ! hurla t'elle a son tour

L'équipage rester en retrait sachant que c'était inutile de discuter avec l'un ou l'autre . De plus ils se ficher que Luffy soit propre ou pas .Ils trouvaient distrayant de les regarder mais ils firent quand même un autre pas en arrière quand Nami commença à sérieusement s'énerver et à attraper luffy par le col . Elle le traîna derrière elle tout en hurlant :

_ Je m'en fiche je t'emmène prendre un bain !

_ Hoy ! Je suis le capitaine je te rappel ! dit en se débâtant .

_ Et moi un membre de ton équipage et en tant que tel j'ai le droit de rouspéter quand ton hygiène me dérange !

_ C'est pas pour ça que tu veux que je prenne un bain !

_Tais toi idiot ! s'écria t'elle en le refrappant sur le tête pour qu'il arrête de se débattre .

L'équipage regardèrent leurs deux amis disparaitre dans le bâtiment du Sunny . Ussop et Chopper firent un signe de croix en souhaitant que l'âme de Luffy repose en paix et ils reprirent tous leur activité tranquillement en attendant le moment de partir .

Nami arriva a la salle de bains en trainant toujours Luffy qui essayer d'échapper au prochain supplice . Elle attrapa son poignet pour pas qu'il s'enfui et commença a tourner les robinets pour remplir la baignoire a bonne température . Luffy se mit a courir hors de la pièce . Il arriva presque a la cuisine quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher son bras qui s'étirer maintenant d'au moins 15 mètres. La pression étant trop forte il partit tout d'un coup en arrière ,et ,en se cognant a chaque mur il arriva a une vitesse folle dans la salle de bain .

Nami regarder maintenant le bras étirer de Luffy . Elle sentit la pression se relâcher et sut qu'il avait abandonner la fuite . Elle le voyait déjà revenir la tête baisser , lentement , vaincu . Mais lorsqu'il arriva comme un boulet de canon elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron avant de se le prendre de plein fouet . Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la grande baignoire remplie a ras bord , plein de mousse .

Nami se débattit pour remonter a la surface . Et elle reprit son souffle en même temps que Luffy . Ils se regardèrent et un grand silence se fit durant quelques secondes .

_ Maaaaa pardon Nami ! dit Luffy avec un air pas du tout désolé simplement idiot .

L'atmosphère se refroidit et Nami se jeta sur Luffy essayant de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau .

_IDIOT !

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH glou !... glou ... ! NAMIIIIIIIII ARRETE ! glou... glou ...

Elle arrêta sa punition puis se mit debout dans la baignoire .

_ Maintenant lave toi complè...Kyaaa !

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long sur Luffy qui après sa surprise passé commença à éclater de rire .

_ HA HA HA HA j'arrive pas a le croire t'es trop drôôôôllle Nami !

Rouge de honte elle se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda Luffy qui avait un fou rire . Elle prit un gros paquet de mousser et lui étala sur le visage pour lui faire une barbe . Elle sourit en voyant a quel point il avait l'air stupide .

_ HOY ! protesta Luffy

Il prit a son tour de la mousse et s'ensuivit une bagarre peu ordinaire . Ils glissaient, s'éclaboussaient , se mettaient de la mousse partout tout en rigolant et en criant .

Au bout de plusieurs minutes , Nami n'y tenant plus essaya de sortir de la baignoire mais Luffy lui entoura la taille et la tira contre lui .

_ Nami qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas encore propre ! Tu vas nous mettre la honte !

Nami se mit a hurler et à a se débattre mais il la tenait fermement tout en rigolant .

_SHISHISHISHISHISHI ! Non , non je te laisserai partir que lorsque tu luiras de propreté ! lui dit-il tout en commençant a frotter les cheveux orange de sa navigatrice avec du savon .

_ AAHH ARRETE ! tu vas me les emmêler !

Puis a son tour elle essaya d'atteindre les cheveux de Luffy en tâtonnant car Luffy se trouver derrière elle . Ce fut a ce moment que Usopp entra dans la salle de bain . Il les vit tout les deux allongé dans la baignoire . Nami contre Luffy avec une jambe ballante hors de la baignoire .Il se figea et sa mâchoire tomba jusqu'au sol . Il y eut un long silence , puis Luffy s'écria avec un sourire:

_ Yo Usopp ! Tu veux venir ?

_ ... No .. no...non ca va allez ! Merci. répondit-il en refermant rapidement la porte . ("" fiouuuuu Nami sait se montrer persuasive dit donc !" pensa t'il en repartant )

Cinq minute plus tard Luffy et Nami sortait tout les deux de leur cabine respectives avec des vêtements secs . Luffy avait même opter pour une chemise rouge ce qui fit sourire Nami .

Ils allèrent au rendez vous et récuperairent la carte sans problème . Ils sont l'équipage au chapeau de paille après tout !


End file.
